


Not Your Usual Halftime Show

by TheFirstMrsHummel



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-09
Updated: 2012-06-09
Packaged: 2017-11-07 09:42:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/429594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFirstMrsHummel/pseuds/TheFirstMrsHummel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A one-shot based on spoilers for the Super Bowl episode. Kurt and Dave meet again, as the McKinley Titans battle to win the playoffs. Rated T for slightly bad language.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Your Usual Halftime Show

**Author's Note:**

> I'd been playing around with writing a one-shot based on the spoilers for the Super Bowl episode, but could never really figure out how I wanted Dave and Kurt's rumored altercation to go. Apparently all my brain needed was the most boring drive ever to come up with something, LOL!

A loud buzzer sounded, and a cheer went up from the crowd. McKinley was up by 7 points, and although it seemed impossible, it they were going into the second half as potential winners. Kurt watched Finn sling an arm around Rachel's hugely padded shoulders, and Kurt warmed at the idea that maybe this crazy football game might get them back together. The thermos of coffee that Carol had brought along was beginning to work its way towards Kurt's bladder. He turned to Blaine. "I need to visit the little boy's room. Can I bring you back a snack or something?"

"No, I'm fine. Do you want me to come along?" asked Blaine.

Kurt rolled his eyes. It was kind of sweet that Blaine was being so protective, seeing as they were back on the McKinley campus, but _really_. "I'm not four, Blaine," he said teasingly. "I haven't needed someone to take me to the bathroom in quite some time." He smiled and patted Blaine's arm, then slid past him and walked briskly to the men's room.

He exited the small building and was heading back to his seat when he felt the grip on his arm. Before he could even think to yell for help, he was roughly dragged into a dark area between two equipment sheds and pressed up against the wall of one of them. There was a little bit of light coming in from the brilliant floodlights on the field, but not much. Enough though, that when he squinted a little, he was able to make out the identity of his abductor. His blood ran cold when he saw that it was Dave Karofsky. _Don't faint don't faint don't faint_ , his mind gibbered. He was such an idiot. He should have let Blaine come with him. And he should have remembered to be hyper-aware of his surroundings. But the safety of Dalton had eroded his sharp survival instincts, and now he was going to pay for his complacency, he just knew it.

Karofsky looked intently at Kurt, and the corner of his mouth kicked up in the same creepy half-smile he'd had right before trailed his finger down Kurt's chest. Kurt shuddered; it was a look that he had dubbed Karofsky's rape face, and it terrified him just as much as it did back then. "Hey Kurt," he said in a soft voice. "How ya doing?"

Kurt's heart was pounding so hard he could hear it in his ears. "Let me go," he tried to say firmly, but it came out trembling.

"Not yet," said Karofsky. "I need to talk to you about something."

"You told me not to tell anyone, and I didn't." Kurt tried not to let the tears come, but he was just so damn scared. "I didn't out you, Karofsky. So let me go." He closed his eyes, hating how weak he felt. _"Please."_

"It's not about that," replied Karofsky. Kurt opened his eyes, and saw that the disturbing smile was gone, and Karofsky's gaze was less intimidating. "I just need to tell you something, okay?"

Kurt stared at him in disbelief. "What?" Karofsky didn't _talk_ to Kurt. He bullied him. He threatened and insulted him, tossed him into lockers and dumpsters, and sexually harassed him. Talking really hadn't come into the picture before, and Kurt was skeptical to say the least. "Just tell me, so I can go." _If you actually do let me go, that is._

Karofsky appeared…nervous? At the very least, like he didn't know what to say. He looked down, then up again, a strange sad look on his face. "I'm…I'm sorry," he said.

"What?" gasped Kurt. It was the last thing he had expected Karofsky to say.

"I'm sorry," he repeated. "I didn't mean for you to have to switch schools. I…" he trailed off, swallowing. "I _miss_ you, Kurt."

Kurt was aghast. He missed him? What the hell was that supposed to mean? He missed having someone to terrorize and molest? He just stared at Karofsky, his mouth curled up in disgust. "Oh my God," he breathed. "This can't be happening."

Karofsky took in Kurt's distasteful expression, and blinked rapidly. He took one hand off of Kurt, but continued to restrain him against the wall with the other. He reached into his pocket, and Kurt panicked. His thoughts raced. _Oh shit! It's a knife it's a gun he really_ _ **is**_ _going to kill me I'm so sorry dad…_ But the object Karofsky pulled out wasn't a weapon of any kind. Kurt gaped at the familiar object he hadn't seen in months. His dad and Carole's wedding cake topper.

Karofsky held it out so Kurt could see what it was clearly. "I'm sorry," he said again. It was almost like he couldn't stop saying it. "I know it's too late for the wedding. But this is yours, and you should have it back." He placed the figurine against Kurt's open palm, and Kurt closed his fingers reflexively to take it. It looked like Karofsky was trying to smile, but instead his face crumpled. He looked absolutely miserable, and Kurt was shocked at the twinge of sympathy in his chest. He couldn't bring himself to smile at Karofsky, or say thank you, but he let the fear fall from his features and nodded once.

Dave's face softened, and he looked at Kurt so tenderly, his face was nearly unrecognizable. Kurt's eyes widened as he saw Karofsky tilt his head slightly and begin moving it towards Kurt. _Oh, you have got to be kidding me!_ Kurt squeezed his eyes closed tightly and jerked his head to the side, Karofsky's lips landing on his pale cheek this time. He lingered for a moment, and Kurt felt Karofsky's lips purse and the suction of a gentle kiss on his soft skin. The hand that had handed over the cake topper rose to sweep over the silky strands of Kurt's hair briefly. He felt Karofsky back off, and turned his head forward, opening his eyes. Karofsky walked backwards, hands held up and out to the sides. Kurt noted that his eyes glittered in the dim light, as if they were overly moist. When he got a few feet away, he turned and exited into the light.

Kurt had no idea how long he stood there, completely stunned and unable to move any part of his body. But suddenly, he saw a shadow approach him and flinched. "Kurt, is that you?" the shadow said. He recognized the voice, and the features as the figure drew closer. It was Blaine. "What are you doing back here? You've been gone forever, and we've been looking everywhere for you." He became instantly concerned as soon as he got close enough to take a good look at Kurt's white face. "What happened, Kurt? My God, you look _terrible_."

Kurt couldn't say anything, but he held up the cake topper. Blaine's eyes went wide, then narrowed in anger. He was well aware of what the object was, who had stolen it, and what had preceded the theft. "Karofsky?" he asked, in a soft, icy voice.

Kurt nodded.

"Did he hurt you?" Blaine asked.

Kurt shook his head. But his pale cheeks flushed, and tears filled his beautiful green eyes.

Blaine's face went hard and cold. "Did he…" Blaine clenched his fists. "Did he kiss you again, Kurt?"

Kurt's tears spilled over. Utterly humiliated and ashamed, he nodded.

"That son of a _bitch_!" yelled Blaine, making Kurt jump. His normally placid face contorted into rage, shocking Kurt. He'd never seen Blaine anything more than slightly irritated, and found pissed-as-hell Blaine to be very scary indeed. Almost as scary as Karofsky.

Blaine took off running, and it was all Kurt needed to get his body working again. He ran after Blaine, shouting. "Blaine, stop! Come back!" He caught sight of his tall, curly head and followed it though the crowd, though he kept getting further and further behind as he made his way around the meandering halftime crowd. When he finally got clear of all the pedestrians, he spotted Blaine running towards the field, where Karofsky stood on the sidelines chatting with some other guys from the football team. Some were uniformed (although he didn't see the girls or anyone associated with glee), and others, like Azimio, were in street clothes.

Blaine jogged right up to Karofsky's back and thumped him on the shoulder. He turned just as Kurt caught up to them, and watched, horrified, as Blaine punched Karofsky squarely in the face. It looked like a solid hit, and of course he had the element of surprise on his side. Karofsky stumbled back and fell on his ass, looking up to see who had hit him. His lip was bleeding.

"What the hell was that for?" he yelled at Blaine, but his eyes were wary.

"How can you even ask me that?" shouted Blaine back. "You know why, Karofsky!"

Kurt grabbed Blaine by the arm. "Come on, Blaine." He said quietly. "You hit him, you defended my honor, now let's go." A year or two ago, Kurt thought he probably would have swooned at the romance of two boys fighting over him. Now he was older, wiser, and knew that there was nothing even remotely romantic about this scenario. It was nothing but completely effed up, and he needed to cut it off at the knees _now_ , before Blaine caused even more of a scene. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw his dad and Carole race up, quickly followed by Rachel, Finn, and everyone from else from glee club including Mr. Schuester. _Fabulous._

Blaine shook Kurt's hand off, standing over Karofsky with hands fisted at his sides. He glared down at the larger boy. "You know, just because Kurt's moral code leads him to keep your little secret, doesn't mean mine does," he hissed vindictively. Karofsky mouth dropped open, and he became visibly scared. There was movement behind Karofsky, and Kurt saw Paul Karofsky and short, blond haired woman walk over looking concerned.

 _Oh Jesus_ , thought Kurt. _This is going to be bad._ He found his voice. "Blaine, no!" he said, as loudly as he could. He came around in front of Blaine, standing between him and Dave with a pleading expression. "Don't do this. It's not right."

Instead of mollifying Blaine, Kurt's words and attempt to assist Karofsky only enraged him further. "What's not _right_ , Kurt, is how you continue to protect this coward! He doesn't deserve it!" He put his hand on Kurt's arm and pushed him out of the way, a little harder than he intended to. Kurt stumbled back with a gasp. Blaine approached Karofsky, still on the ground and completely terrified. In the clear, loud voice he most often used for projecting on stage, he addressed Dave. "I don't want you to ever, _ever_ , put your lips on my boyfriend again, Karofsky."

There was a collective gasp from everyone gathered around them, which at this point was a fair amount of people. Kurt thought his heart would literally stop in his chest, for more than one reason.

Blaine had _shoved_ him. Hard.

Blaine had called Kurt his boyfriend. _News to me_ , thought Kurt.

And finally, and most deplorably, Blaine had outed Dave Karofsky. In front of the whole football team, and half of the McKinley student body. And worst of all in Kurt's mind, in front of Karofsky's parents.

From next to Dave, Azimo spoke up. "What the hell are you talking about, homo?" he asked, eyes narrowing.

Blaine looked down at Karofsky, who had begun to shake, tears coming to his eyes. "Go ahead, _David_ ," he sneered. "Tell him how you kissed Kurt a few minutes ago. And be sure to mention how it wasn't even the first time." Blaine smiled, but it was positively glacial.

Kurt felt his stomach lurch, for a moment sure he'd lose the battle to keep from vomiting. Who was this person? How could Blaine do such a thing, and take such obvious vicious pleasure in it? Outing a gay person against their will was one of the most despicable, degrading things Kurt could imagine someone doing, and it was trebled if the person doing the outing also happened to be gay. It was a deep betrayal that Kurt knew could traumatize a person for the rest of their lives. For Christ's sake, people _killed themselves_ over things like this! How could Blaine not realize that? Or realize it, and just decide to go ahead and do it anyway? Kurt felt furious tears come to his eyes on Karofsky's behalf.

Azimio looked down at Karofsky, stunned. "Is that true?" he asked. Karofsky didn't answer, but drew up his knees and buried his face in them. He shoulders began to shake with silent tears, and it was apparently all the confirmation Azimio needed. He looked at Karofsky, completely disgusted, then walked away with a few of the other non-uniformed players.

"That's enough! Let's break it up!" Kurt heard Coach Bieste shout. "Show's over, and we've got another half to play. I want my players on the bench and everyone else off the field immediately." She could be pretty intimidating, so most of the crowd started shuffling off. Kurt looked over at Karofsky, seeing that his dad had come to kneel at his side, his arms tightly around his son in a hug. The woman Kurt assumed was Mrs. Karofsky stood next to the weeping boy, one hand on his shoulder and the other covering her mouth. She was sobbing quietly. Kurt felt the strangest desire to go over to them and put his hand on Karofsky too, but decided against it.

He felt a pressure on his arm, and turned to see Blaine holding it. The fury had left him, and he looked justifiably ashamed of himself. "Kurt, I-" he started, but Kurt cut him off, throwing his hand off his arm as if it were diseased. Kurt was looking at him, completely appalled and repulsed. He looked at Blaine as if he was every bit the monster Karofsky had been, and Blaine wilted inside.

"Don't you speak to me," hissed Kurt. Hot tears dripped over his cheeks and off his chin. "Don't you ever, ever, speak to me again. I _hate_ you, Blaine. And I will _never_ forgive you for this." He took off, Burt and Carole following close behind.

Blaine put his face in his hands. This was why he always tried to keep his temper in check, and remain calm and collected at all costs. When he let loose with his ire, it was always destructive both to himself and anyone unfortunate enough to be near him. He had ruined everything, once again. He'd ruined his budding relationship with Kurt, and he might just have ruined Dave Karofsky's entire life, all because he couldn't control his anger.

He walked off the field, hearing the buzz indicating the second half was starting. He'd have to find out who won in tomorrow's paper. Right now, he was getting in his car and driving back to Dalton. Alone.


End file.
